


【搭讪组/千正】甜甜的

by Ariel_Gigi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Gigi/pseuds/Ariel_Gigi
Summary: ※CP: 六条千景 x 纪田正臣※Author: 安柒暖※原作向小甜饼※2017六条千景生日贺文
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Rokujou Chikage
Kudos: 1





	【搭讪组/千正】甜甜的

**甜甜的**

“……所以，这就是你找我帮忙的事？”

纪田正臣看了看面前摆满各式各样精致点心的桌子，挑了挑眉。

收到那条标注着“SOS”的短信时，他还以为眼前的人遇到了什么攸关生死的大事件。想着之前帝人那件事的时候，不管怎么说自己都是欠了这人一个人情的，虽然之后也多多少少表示过谢意，不过难得对方主动开口向自己求救，于情于理他都是应该去帮个忙的。

于是怀着三分谨慎三份疑虑再加三分似有似无的担心，他急匆匆按着短信里提供的地址找到了目的地，然而到达之处毫无疑问是座民居。

正臣一时有些惊讶，再次小心地打量了一下周围，附近也看不出任何打斗过的痕迹。

……他该不会是被耍了吧。

这样的猜测刚一冒出来，他就自己否决了这一念头——再怎么说比起和自己这样的男生开无聊的玩笑，那个人肯定会选择把时间留给他的小女朋友们吧。所以对六条千景来说，会给自己发这种短信，就是说他真的遇到了什么紧急事件的可能性还是很大的……

这么一想，纪田正臣凛了凛神，再次充满警惕地环视了一圈，最后将目光投向了短信里所指示的那扇门。

……也许会有什么陷阱也说不定，不过眼下这种情况也只有进去才知道了。

他沉了口气，按响了门铃。

“门没锁，进来吧。”

门铃声响起的同时，他就听见从屋里传来熟悉的声音。对方的语气听起来与平常无异，这让正臣不由得疑虑加深。听从对方的话拉开了门，他看着门内整洁得过分的玄关，迟疑着该不该进去。

“噢，纪田，等你好久了！”

也许是好一会儿都没有听见动静，六条千景从右手边的房间里探出身来，抬手向他打了个招呼：“怎么不进来？”

“六六六、六条先生？！”

纪田正臣觉得自己惊讶得下巴都快要掉下来了，下意识地伸手掐了一下自己确认不是在做梦，他这才勉强接受了眼前所见。

——原因无他，只六条千景穿着围裙这件事本身就实在是太匪夷所思了。

目瞪口呆了好一阵，直到千景走到了他的面前，正臣才勉强找回了一点自己的思维。

“……这里是哪里？”

“啊？我家啊。门牌上不是写着了。”

……好吧他刚才确实忘记注意了。但是……

“到你家来干什么？”

“帮我的忙。短信里不是说了。”千景用一种“不然你出现在这里做什么”的表情奇怪地看了他一眼。

正臣费了好大劲才忍住把那句 “你那种除了SOS就只有地址的信息能知道你要做什么就有鬼了吧”的吐槽说出口。

认命地叹了口气，他不想承认自己的举动里也有着因为对方并没有出事而放下心来的轻松，正臣抬头看向六条：“那么，你找我来是有什么事？”

“……就是这个？”

再次确认了一遍，纪田正臣又一次感到眼前这个人的思维实在不是自己能够轻易跟上的。

没有在意对着满桌甜点大眼瞪小眼的纪田正臣复杂的内心活动，六条千景说得轻松：“嗯，明天我的生日party照例要邀请honey们来的，我准备了几种甜点还有生日蛋糕，你尝尝看哪种比较适合女孩子们的口味？”

“……女孩子的口味为什么要找我来尝？！”

“honey们都是我要准备惊喜的对象，怎么能找她们来做这种事？”

一句话说得理所当然，那语气听起来似乎纪田正臣刚才真的问了一个极蠢的问题。

正臣一时语塞，于是重新将视线投回了桌上。提拉米苏欧培拉拿破仑……各种他叫得上叫不上名字的蛋糕点心依次摆开，精致程度大概……正臣暗暗地揣测着：外面甜品店里卖的大概也就是这种水平了吧？

咽了咽口水，他抬头看向六条，脑袋里不知怎么就冒出了一个极其可怕的想法：“该不会这些都是你做的吧？！”

直接甩过去一个“不然呢”的眼神，六条千景似乎已经懒得回答纪田正臣的问题了。拉开两张椅子示意他一起坐下，千景双手交叉支着脑袋直视他：“纪田你应该没吃饭吧？”

“没，怎么了？”

“嗯，我在想厨房里正在烤着的那批应该也能让你一起尝一尝。”

“……”

香甜的味道从鼻腔传递到味蕾的时候，纪田正臣突然回忆起了一些事。

“这里的东西真的有这么好吃吗？”

喝完了第三杯咖啡，六条千景看着依然对着蛋糕狼吞虎咽的他疑惑道。

“……喂喂，这里可是池袋最有名的西饼店哦？？No.1哦？？我都下狠心请你来这里了，你的要求也太高了吧？！”

略显艰难地将嘴里塞满的食物吞了下去，纪田正臣不满地瞥了千景一眼。

“你请我来不是因为刚好拿到了特供券吗……”

“不是为了答谢你，这么好的机会我宁愿邀请美丽的女士共享啊！谁要和你一个大男人一起？”

正臣的反驳意外地让六条千景沉默了一阵，半晌，他竟然点点头同意了这一说法：“你说的对，不过我想这句话让我来说更合适。我宁愿你把特供券送我让我邀请美丽的女性们一起享用。”

“……”

女朋友多了不起吗？！

纪田正臣心里默默地在对方形象的小草人上扎了几针。

“不过话说回来，比起来这种地方吃，我的honey们大概会更喜欢吃我做的吧。”对正臣充满恶意的眼神视而不见，六条千景撑着脸靠在桌旁边想边说。

“你还会做这些？”

“别看我这样，我可是有保姆证的。”

“现在的保姆证还要求会烘焙了吗？”

他的话音刚落，六条千景突然转过脸来直视着他的眼睛，目光深深，看得正臣不由得心里一跳。

“干……干嘛。”

千景忽的一笑，嘴角勾起三分戏谑三分宠溺：“你想尝尝看吗？”

纪田正臣不得不承认六条千景的手艺还是很好的。

“怪不得当年请你吃的那家甜品店你会看不上。”

餍足地叹了口气，纪田正臣揉了揉肚子感慨道。

“那是两回事，我对甜的东西并不是很热衷。”

撑着脑袋看着纪田正臣的小动作，六条千景看上去心情极好。

然而他的回答却着实让正臣感到有些意外。

“不喜欢这些你怎么会做这么多？”

“能让honey们开心的事我都会做。”

“……嘁。”

又一次被他搬出女朋友做理由堵得无话可说，纪田正臣再次将目光扫向桌上不知不觉堆叠起来的盘子：“……如果我今天不来，这么多食物你打算怎么办？”

似乎没料到他会这么问，六条千景愣了一愣，侧过头似是沉思了一阵，然后轻松地勾起嘴角：“可你这不是来了吗。”

“？！”

心脏好像突然漏跳了一拍，纪田正臣对上六条千景注视着自己的目光，下意识有些躲闪。

“你、你干嘛一直看着我。”

“嗯？找你来帮我品尝，我当然要好好观察试吃人的反应啊？”

“那也不用一直盯着吧！”

正臣有些狼狈地撇过脸和眼前的盘子深情对视：“我再多尝点，刚才的味道有些忘记了。”

“你想尝尝看吗？”

“好啊。”

后来的后来，千景想到或许试吃只是他潜意识里替自己找的借口罢了。真正的理由其实在很久之前就已经藏进了心里。

或许是少年面对甜品时眼中瞬间绽放光芒的模样实在太过耀眼，短暂的愣神后，他便忍不住想要多看上几眼。他不知道见过了低落消沉的纪田正臣以后，再见到如此开朗的他竟会让自己这般移不开视线。不希望他被过去牵绊，还想见到他更多的笑容。这样的念头即便是面对自己的honey们时，也从未如此强烈过。

——现在想起来，那便是动心的瞬间了吧。

然而当时的他只是心里忽地一动，思维还没跟上节奏，话语就自然而然地溜出了口。

“……布丁和马卡龙当甜点，生日蛋糕我觉得歌剧不错，女孩子大概会注意身材吧，高热量的小点心还是少一些比较好？……喂，六条先生你在听吗？”

“嗯，谢谢你的建议。不过我现在改变注意了。”

“诶？”

“正臣，你明天有安排了吗？”

-end.


End file.
